


Tartartus Preparation

by NguWritesFanfictions



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: Yukari had spent a day teasing Minato, she decided to do some quick Preparation with him before they go to Tartarus[Written Before I fully finished P3, was only so far through]





	Tartartus Preparation

Yukari was currently on her knees, watching Minato's every reaction as her lips were wrapped around his member and she was softly sucking on him. They had to go to Tartarus tonight however, Minato wanted to do some last minute prep in his room before they went to Tartarus, to which Yukari offered to help him.

The two quickly got into his room and pulled down his pants, he had been hard for a good portion of the day as Yukari had told him to wear something special for the day, a cock ring around him, before the end of the day she had teased him so much and made him sit through his last class to wear it, took him on a date. And that's how we got to this point of their day.

Yukari's soft lips around his aching member, he shivered with every flick of her tongue. Every time she brought her head down to the base and let out a soft hum. She was always great at working him all the way to a point where he could be close, before bringing about a way to make him shiver for more.

He gently gripped her hair and tried to not hurt her as he pulled her a bit closer, shivering as he felt himself get closer. He couldn't scream out in case Mitsuru heard, but he felt her moving up a bit and let her up for some air.

Yukari wiped her mouth, and gave a smirk “Maybe I should leave you this way, instead of letting you release, make you walk Tartarus with a hard dick, unable to cum until we get back.” Minato whined at that.

Yukari chuckled “but I wouldn't do that... that's too mean.” She kissed him softly and unfastened the cock ring, squeezing her thighs around his member slightly as he released onto her soft thighs. “good boy...” She kissed his forehead softly as he whined, hugging her tightly.

She pats his back and kissed his forehead “Let's hurry up and get ready for Tartarus.” She pulled back and removed her panties, using them to clean up her thighs, before pulling Minato along downstairs, Minato gulped, thank god today's outfit for Tartarus was the battle panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic ;o


End file.
